


Shock through the heart and you're to blame

by LaundryBasket (LaundryBasket____LuLuGal)



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Censored Swearing, Electrocution, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Good Brother Jason Todd, Guilty Jason Todd, Heart problem, Hurt Dick Grayson, Hurt Jason Todd, Injury, Police Officer Dick Grayson, Protective Bruce Wayne, brother bonding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-03-18 23:18:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 21,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13691922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaundryBasket____LuLuGal/pseuds/LaundryBasket
Summary: When Jason Todd comes to Dick Grayson for help it leads to an unexpected fallout. Dick gets hurt and suddenly the distant family has to actually come together for something that doesn't include a cape and cowl. Things change and lets just say the journey to recovery is not a smooth or easy road. Slow burn.





	1. Late Night Offers

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all you lovely people! This is my first fiction and I would adore to hear what you think! Comments make me smile and kudos warm my heart. Thank you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I FINALLY got the spacing fixed! I hope that this is better! :)

Only the kitchen light illuminates the apartment and Jason can hear soft music playing. The window is of course locked but with a swift flick of his switchblade the glass pane easily opens enough for him to slide in. He knows it must send silent break in alarms to oracle or daddy bats but Jason doesn't care, he's not staying long.  
Dick is in front of the stove swaying back and forth to the hippy crap playing from his radio. The sight in front of him is so familiar and brings him back to manor days. Days before Jason hated bruce and resented him and the whole stupid "bat family" for everything. Also before he died. Good times.

"Hey Jason, want some?" Dick says jerking Jason out of his musings and raising the pot of...what is that? Mac and cheese? Jason removes his red helmet and shakes his sweaty hair, man he needs a shower.

"You're making mac and cheese at 2 am? Why am I not surprised?" Jason tucks the helmet underneath his arm.

"Well I just got back from patrol and was hungry," Dick grabs two bowls and scoops one full of the cheesy pasta and hands the empty one to Jason. "help yourself." Dick grins. Jason looks at the bowl with disgust and sets it down. 

"So what do I owe the pleasure of red hoods presence tonight?" Dick says from the couch sticking a spoonful of straight up cheese into his mouth. Jason sighs. He hates this part. He has everything planned out and it all relies on if dick agrees. He knows he will but its the asking part that Jason cant even get though.

"There's a big drug lord at the edge of bludhaven in charge of this huge operation...and I need..." dicks piercing blue eyes stare straight into his and d*** it. Jason sighs and looks away. He should never have come. This was stupid. But hating to admit this, Jason really cant do this alone.

"Jay do you need my help?" Dick drawls out.

"What? No! I don't need help. I need a distraction."

"Well not to toot my own horn but I can be a pretty great distraction." Dick says with a sly smile. "When do you need my talents?" A sigh of relief almost makes it out of Jason but he restrains himself.

"Tomorrow night. I need to set charges to the warehouse where they're making all the drugs and theres no way it could be a one man job when they have a hundred men sitting on top of it all."

"Ok i'll be there. Give me the time and place." Dick spoons in a last mouthful and somehow hes already done with the dish. Jason forgot how quickly dick can down food. The amount of times Alfred has had to go shopping separately for "Master Dick" was downright annoying.

"912 E river street, its a huge warehouse on the edge of bludhaven. But meet me down the street from there at 10:00 so we can go over the plans. They're shipping it out at 12:00, and I'm not about to let that happen."

"Perfect. Ill make sure to bring my camera just so we can document this brother bonding time we'll have together." Jason has murder in his eyes, the kind of look he saves just for his brother.

"Youre an idiot. I'm leaving." Jason places his helmet back on and makes his way to the window.

"I can always do some scrapbooking, how do you feel about lace and those scratch and sniff stickers?"

"Stop talking before I kill you. And you know I wont hesitate." Jason reaches to his belt. 

"Alright alright. I'll stop." His hands go up in mock surrender. "Its just nice to see you Jason, you're always welcome here you know, also I do have a working door."

"Yeah whatever dickie bird." Jason jumps out the window and trys to forcibly shove down the stupid feelings of unrecognizable belonging dick makes him feel.


	2. No Guns No Glory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick and Jason meet up to crash the party of a major drug lord. Setting a plan that is in no ways fool proof, they hope for the best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all you lovely people! Thank you for reading my story here. Comments make me happy and Kudos warm my heart.

"Come here often?" Nightwing appears out from the shadows and saunters over to Jason's perch. He's got his spandex on and his mask firmly in place. His raven curls are a little crazy but thats to be expected from the guy who doesn't own a brush.

"Every Friday night. Really romantic, especially with that low tide smell." Red hood says monotone. His gaze is locked into his binoculars aimed at the warehouse.

"See the guy in the tacky suit?" Red hood says and offers the binoculars to Nightwing. Through a window he can see said man and his signature blue suit.

"Is he the man of the hour?" Nightwing squats down next to Red hood and takes a look.

"Yep, Shevan Lingstrom otherwise known as knuckles otherwise known as pain in my a**. Shevan is the main man of the whole operation, he's been doing this for about 6 years and always jumps towns just days before the cops find their base." Nightwing nods in response. "There, see that truck coming this way? His right hand man Ricky Corneille or otherwise known as Ricky sticky is in there, he's got a new supply of the drugs but that warehouse is absolutely stocked to the brim." The truck gets guided in through the now open garage.

"So the plan...? If theres, as you said yesterday, a hundred men how are the two of us going to pull this off? I mean we are forces to be reckoned with but there is a limit to how many we can reckon."

"First off that didn't really make sense, and second, like I said yesterday, you will be a distraction." He sets down his binoculars and opens the duffle bag on his side. Inside are small charges and a remote.

"Wait a minute...we're blowing the place up? Think this through, bombs kill people!" Nightwing voice raises a little but he then remembers where they are.

"Calm down Gandhi these charges are only strong enough to give them a big enough scare and start a little chaos. I'll set them off on the top floor of the warehouse, that's where the machines and heavy duty makers are. You will be the bait to go in, draw their attention, shut down the security and allow me to slip in that top window to set these bad boys."

Nightwing drags his hand through his wavy curls and blows out a long breath. He picks up the binoculars and looks back at the warehouse.

"You do know that Gandhi was really only against guns. Speaking of we are not shooting people, I mean it, no killing.”

"What?" Red hood stands abruptly to be level with Nightwing. "No this is my mission, I call the shots, if I want to bring my d*** guns I will."

"Red please. We can do this without killing anyone." He says with a pleading look in his eyes. Red hood growls. Stupid puppy eyes.

"Fine whatever, i'll follow yours and daddy's stupid golden rule! You happy?"

"Yes, very." Red sneers and wants to punch that smug look off of the dicks face.

"Just know if you die and I could've shot the b****** its on you." He takes his gun out of his holster and puts it in the duffle bag.

"I'm ok with that." They sit in silence watching the warehouse. 10:30.

"How exactally will I be bait? I mean I know I'm a catch..."

"Please don't finish that sentence. You'll go down like you're going to take them on. Try fighting them but there really is too many. The men there will simply bring you in to the "Big Man". You know, any thug in Bludhaven would love to be the one to bring the golden savior of this town down." Red hood cant help but sound bitter. "And thats when you'll shut everything down." Red hood pulls out a small device that fits in the palm of his hand.

"Wait is that..."

"Yep, click this button when you're in and it shuts down any electronics in the building. It will shut down the security measures, including alarms, their radios and the lights. The bad news is the charge in this thing only works for about 7 minutes, more or less."

He hands the device to Nightwing.

"Wait, is this...did Batman give you this?" He turns it over in his hands.

"Its one of his new tools and he hasent even tried using it yet. He wont mind, likely wont even miss it." Nightwing shrugs in agreement.

"Why didn't we just wear disguises? Sneak in with his men?"

"Ive tried. The security here is literally like Fort Knox." Red hood puts away the binoculars. "You're up."

Nightwing stands up and brushes himself off. "Alright wish me luck."

"Whatever, don't die."


	3. Seeing Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason and Dick go through with the plan. Things go smoothly till they get out of hand. Some violence exists in this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelys! I'm trying to do longer chapters now but it will take me a little longer to update. Hope you like the story so far and please let me know what you think! any requests or ideas you think I should go with I will definately try to include it in. Thank you!  
> I'm not as proud of this chapter but this is crucial to the story so...

Nightwing makes his way down the building by his grappling hook, then the snarky idiot strolls to the warehouse. Literally. Red hood shakes his head in annoyance when he hears Nightwing whistling. 

He zips up the duffle bag and swings it around to his shoulder, safely fashions his helmet on, then finishes setting up to be ready the second everything shuts down. He slips his gun back into his waistband ignoring the protest that nudges the back of his mind. He doesn't care what he agreed to, he would be stupid not to bring a defense. 

"Hey fellas. Lovely night isn't?" Nightwing's voice rings out to the men on perimeter, way too casual as always. Guns cock and shouts boom out. Suddenly sounds of fists hitting limbs echoes through the night and Red hood quickly looks back out. Nightwing has taken four men down already but more are coming from the side door, like bees from a hornets nest. 

Red hood has everything set, his own grappling hook strapped on the side of the building, the charges, his gun, he's ready and feels better having that familiar weight in his waistband. He shoots one end of his rope to the roof of the warehouse and looks down to see roughly ten men with impressive guns aimed at Nightwing, who now shrugs his shoulders and holds his hands up. Red hood knows that if Nightwing had a white flag he would be waving it enthusiastically. 

The men debate what to do and some genius states the obvious that the man in the costume is indeed Nightwing. They decide to take him in, either to kill him or use him. Hopefully they don't decide to go with the first choice right away. Once taken in Red hood gets in position. 

The seconds are agonizing. If they don't finish this tonight then...he doesn't want to think of what will happen if Shevan gets away. The son of a b**** has to pay. The amount of times hes tried to bring this b****** down has been far too many with far too little success. He cant tell what's going on inside but he wills himself to sit still waiting for the exact moment he can move in. 

This is taking too long. Nightwing should've pressed the button by now, he literally has one job. The nervousness going through his blood is too much so Red hood breathes and switches it to anger. Easier this way, stay detached and focused. 

The lights finally go out and Red hood instantly moves, flying through the air and silently landing onto a window seal on the top floor of the warehouse. Guns go off inside and his only hope is that none of the bullets can go through Kevlar.

There's enough noise and movement going on inside that a shattered window is hardly noticed. No alarm rings. Red hood pulls his duffle bag around and sets a charge to each of the machines, six in all. Once set and back at the window, Red hood jumps through to the open air and sets the charge at the same time. His grip is tight on his grappling hook and he swings out and around to crash into a bottom floor window. The sky explodes and if Red hood is being honest, the explosion is a lot bigger than what he expected.

Its absolute chaos. The explosion shook the whole building making the men here frantic. People are everywhere and guns Are being waved all over. More men come from joined rooms throughout the floor. The warehouse is actually a lot bigger inside then it looked outside, meaning there might be more people than Red hood initially thought. 

Its been about four minutes so three left to reach Shevan before the power is back on. Three minutes and counting. Three minutes. 

Being in the darkness is no problem for the bats, Batman made sure of that. Using his other senses Red hood tears through the warehouse attacking left and right. A flash of blue and Nightwing is right in front of him.

"Took you long enough! What, you stop for coffee on the way?" Nightwing prods between punches, his breathing heavy.

"Says the idiot who decided to have a full on chat with drug lords before following through." Red hood knees a guys solar plexus.

"I'm a chatty guy! I cant help it!" Nightwing knocks another man down.

Red hood catches another view of blue but this time belonging to Shevan. He rushes at him without wasting a breath. The man is bigger than him that is obvious, he's taller, broader shoulders, hands as big as Red hoods face. Its intimidating for half a second but then the moments there and Red hood gives everything he's got in a punch to this mad mans jaw. Something snaps but Red hood doesn't hold back. 

Shevan fights back with brutal force but Red hood doesn't care. The punches to his ribs and snap of his own wrist is hardly noticeable with all the adrenaline rushing through him. The amount of lives this one person has destroyed and ended is all thats going through his head. All the children and innocent people that have been roped into this life and this man who's just been gaining from it all.

Red. That's all Red hood can see and he lets loose. Shevan is now on the ground being wailed on by a man half his size. He grabs hold of his neck and fashions his hands around the thick skin using his weight to his own benefit. Shevan frantically scrapes at Red hoods hands. Moving so his knee in in place of his hands, pressed hard into Shevan's throat, he pulls out his gun and hits his skull hard with the end of it. He then places the barrel right to his temple.

The lights flash on blinding him and all the men around him. Squeezing his eyes shut he doesn't let up, finger on the trigger and about to pull. 

Arms around his shoulders yank and his stance on the killer is disconnected his finger slips from the release he was about to find. He fights against the intruder, he needs this. Suddenly said intruder stills. Nightwing is in front of him holding the sides of his helmet. The red in his vision calms down some and only now does he realize his breathing is heavy and his hands ache.

"You were killing him. Red, you were going to kill him." Nightwing reaches his hand out slowly at the gun. "We got them." He says quietly. His grip on the gun loosens and Nightwing takes it, relief visible in his posture. Red hoods breathing is unsteady and heavy, while somehow Nightwing's is calm and sure.

"We got him."


	4. Hey, what's up?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of what went down in that warehouse leaves things in not a great place. Jason wonders if the whole job was too easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all you lovely people! Thank you so much for all the Kudos! It means so much! Once again if any of you have requests or input about the story so far I would love to hear from you! Also I was debating if I should start writing chapters from Dicks point of view? Let me know what you think.

The pathetic excuse of a human being is on the ground, his face unrecognizable and bloody.

"Get off of me!" Red hood shoves Nightwing away. Seeing a small bulge in the mans suit coat Red hood walks slowly to Shevan.

"Red..." Nightwing says, but doesn't continue. When he reaches Shevan, the man groans but makes no move. Red Hood, still breathing heavily, uses all of his strength to hold himself back. He reaches into the pocket where the bulge in Shevan's horrible blue suit is and pulls out a little brown book.

Sirens ring and Red hood freezes. The police, frick.

He spins to Nightwing fast enough whiplash could occur. "You called the police?" Venom laces his voice.

"Yes I did. What were you planning past this? You think the thugs would take themselves to prison? They can take these guys away for good, we have all the evidence needed. Hes going away, he cant hurt anyone else ok?" Nightwing sounds like he's talking to a rabid animal. Red hood looks around. There's at least twenty five or so men on the ground unconscious or zip tied.

"Where's the rest?" Nightwing sighs.

"At few got away. Including Ricky."

Red and blue lights flash nearby.

"You should get out of here. I'll stay and make sure this is taken care of." Nightwings gaze darts to Red hoods bloodied hands then to Shevans wrecked face. He nods tucking away the brown book and making his way out the back. 

 

Jason doesn't really remember how he got to his safe house exactly, but next thing he knows is that he's standing in the bedroom. 

He wanted Shevan to die tonight. He needed Shevan to die tonight. That was the reason they even attempted what they did. Throwing his helmet across the room Jason slides down the wall. He should've killed him when Nightwing let him grab the book, but the way Dick looked at him still stings. People always look at Jason the same way Dick did tonight, its just one of the perks of being him. People afraid and worried that he's gonna lose it and go ballistic. Well they aren't wrong, but Dick has never been the one to give him that look. Ugh why the h*** does he care! Its not like Dick actually cares for or likes him. This is stupid. Jason peels out of his uniform and starts a scalding hot shower to wash off the night. He doesn't sleep. 

The next day its all over the news.

Reports of Shevans gang getting caught and the unveiling of the whole operation. The evidence was taken and Shevans life punishment is to be determined. A picture of the man is up on the screen and Jason smirks at the mess his face is now. His neck is bruised and the orange jumpsuit accessorizes nicely with the red swelling, putting the whole look over the top. The only thing that unnerves Jason is that the man is smiling. Was catching them too easy? Ricky and some of the other men did get away, but the joy of putting away someone for good isn't here, it just feels...off.

Suddenly Jason is torn from those thoughts by his phone ringing. Dick. Well shoot.

Jason is ready to ignore it and decline but a thought tugs at him. He was the one in charge last night and he lost himself to rage, which he would've been fine with but Dick was there and that really complicates things. He takes a breath then answers.

"Hey, what's up?" He try's to sound chill. Maybe Dick wont bring it up.

"Whats up? Um let me think...oh I just had it....ah of course, what the h*** happened last night?" The sarcasm is strong which is not a good thing.

"Last night? I don't know what you mean, a lot happened last night, you're going to have to be specific." Jason can feel Dicks will power to stay calm through the phone.

"Where are you?"

"Dude I'm at one of my safe houses. If I tell you the location that kind of defeats the purpose of it being a safe house." A chime rings through the speaker. "What was that?"

"That? Oh I just got your location through the GPS on your phone. I guess that means ill see you in a few. 1322 Gerard meadow right?"

"What the h-"

"You better be there Jason. You know I'm good at tracking and I will hunt you down."

Dick then hangs up. That little....

Dick makes it to his appartment in record time, Jason didn't even finish packing.

"Going somewhere?" Jason turns to see dick leaning against his bedroom door frame.

"Yes, Dick, I am going somewhere. Away from here because now my favorite safe house is compromised." Jason grabs his Red Hood suit, still bloody from last night, and shoves it not too nicely into his bag with his other belongings. He then zips it up and slings it over his shoulder.

"No, you are not leaving before you explain. Tell me what Shevan did to you to, I know last night was more personal then you let on." Dick crosses his arms.

Jason sighs, the duffle bag slips from his arm.

"Yeah...youre right. It wasn't just another drug lord that I found, Ive been after him for a while now. Just know that he killed a lot of people when I could've done something. He almost got caught a while ago but got away because of me. He's done a lot of bad Dick." Jason rubs a hand across his eyes, as if that could erase the memories coming up. "Last night was personal and...I think it was too easy. Ive been after his operation for years and then we got them that quick? I don't think so. Shevan barely put up a fight!"

Dick nods and straightens up.

"So you think he wanted to get caught?"

"I don't know. What I do know is that we have to catch Ricky to find out."

Dick shakes his head and scoffs.

"What? You don't agree? You’ve had enough? That's fine, you have no obligation to me. You did your part, go home." Jason quickly states getting ready for rejection. Dick just looks at him like hes missing what's right in front of him.

"Jason, you brought your gun. You brought your gun after you specifically said you wouldn't! How am I supposed to trust you to watch my back when you pull a stunt like that? I know you will always make the the right decicion when it really comes down to it but I cant work with you if you cant be honest with me. And Jason, I cant work with you if you are willing to kill." No, not this, not from Dick.

"I'm not doing this. I don't need this and I don't need you." Jason jabs Dick with a finger in the chest. 

"Then why come to me?" Dick yells. Jason jerks back. 

"What?"

"Why come to me for help? I mean there's so many others you could've asked but you came to me. Why?" Dicks voice holds strong. 

Jason sighs. He really doesn't want to talk about this. Why does dick always feel the need to have heart to hearts all the freaking time? 

"I don't...I didn't. I just needed someone to get in. I didn't need you, just someone who was good at taking a fall." Once again Jason's people skills shows it's ugly self. Dick reels back like Jason just struck him. "Dick....I didn't...." he sighs. Dick tenses. 

"No it's fine I get it. I'll just get going then ok? Let me know if you need someone to take the fall for you again because that basically all that I'm good for." Dick shakes his head, scoffing, then moves to leave. 

"Ok I get it I screwed up! I didnt tell you the truth about Shevan ok? Big deal! I'm sorry that I do things different from you Dick, but you cant change that. You cant change who I really am! I kill people! I shoot thugs in the head because I don't think they deserve anything better than that. Not everything is rainbows and butterfly's Dick! You're not in the circus anymore!" Jason is taken aback by what just came out of his mouth but stands his ground. Dick has genuine shock on his face.

"You're right, I'm not in the circus anymore. Thank you so much for reminding me, twice!"

Jason's mind draws a blank. He really cant stop messing this up. 

"Ok I'm gonna go, you know where to find me." Dick shakes his head once more and turns to leave.

"Dick..."


	5. Sorry I Was A Dick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apologies are hard...and akward, but so worth it if they end in food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you lovely people for reading my story and leaving Kudos! Don't worry, the story is getting close to what the summary says it actually is. Let me know what you think so far and any requests are very welcome.

Dicks absence leaves Jason feeling empty. The one relationship he could count on and its now in the trash. Great. Jason throws his bedroom lamp across the room and knocks over his table. 

After taking a breather Jason opens up his duffle bag and slowly unpacks all of his crap. He knows that the fight was his fault, but he never can help himself. He had anger issues when he was a kid and when he became robin, but things just seem to have gotten worse since he died. He needs to apologize, he knows, but first he needs to let things cool off, not only for himself but for Dick. First he needs coffee. 

Jason decides to wait three days before confronting Dick. Its late in the night when he gets to the apartment, through the window once again. Dick isn't home and is most likely out on patrol. 

Jason raids the fridge for a drink and is shocked to see that said fridge is barren. Only two sodas, three bananas and half of a take out box from some Chinese place is in there. Is the idiot actually eating? Maybe he needs to have a chat with Alfred about this. 

He takes a soda then settles down on the couch waiting for the boy wonder to get home. Twenty minutes later Dick comes noisily through the door into the apartment and Jason stands. In Dicks arms are brown bags filled with groceries. A second of relief fills Jason. They stare at each other waiting for the other to start.

"Hey..." Dick says before placing the bags onto the kitchen counter.

"Hey, Dick I....I..." and nothing. Nothing comes out. Everything he thought to say is gone.

Dick looks at him, silence rings around them. Dick opens his mouth to say something but suddenly words find their way to Jason's brain.

"Bruce is a b******." Not the greatest words, but words nonetheless.  
"Seriously Jason you want to have this talk?" Dick rubs his eyes, a tired habit he learned from Bruce. Jason puts his hands in his pockets.

"Everything the replacement does gets on my nerves and the prodigal son is a demon. You're annoying but not as much as the others so kinda my last resort. Anyone else including the little justice team would've ended the night in me killing them."

Dick shrugs, as if saying 'get to the point'.

"Ok, Jason, this is doing the opposite of making things better." Dick leans up against the counter.

"I knew when you agreed you would've just jumped right in. No questions asked. You're the only one that actually...trusts me. Only hell knows why. I'm just not used to someone counting on me. That's why I came to you, you're actually the only person I can trust."

Dick sighs, his temper easily cooling.

"I guess that's pretty logical."

"I didn't mean it. What I said the other night."

"I know." The two of stand in silence, the echoes of the other nights fight twirls around them, but not uncomfortably. Its a welcome silence, not everything that needs to be said between them was said, but its enough.

"Want some dinner? I think I went a little overboard and bought enough for a small army. Looks like food, its actually my life savings." Dick starts unpacking absolute junk.

"When you say small army do you mean an army of regular people, or people with your freakish appetite?"

"Whats that mean? I have a regular appetite. Oh I’ve got more bags in the car too." Dick plops a gummy worm into his mouth. How this guy is not overweight even the slightest is honestly a mystery.

"Since when? You eat as much as a horse." Dick chuckles.

Things will be ok. 

They end up making multiple pizzas that are ready around 1 am.

"You can stay the night here, its pretty late. Oh and you could come with me to the manor tomorrow." Dick opens up another soda.

Jason jerks up almost spitting his own drink.

"What? Why are you going to the manor and what on earth made you think I would ever willingly go there?" Dick laughs around a pizza bite in his mouth.

"Well first off..." He swallows. "My suit got completely shredded the other night and the only hands talented enough to fix that is Alfred."

"Shredded?"

"Yeah I got shot at like a million times, we're just lucky that the bullets couldn't go through the fabric. Its a mess though and my only spare outfits are budding up with the rest back at the cave. So fixing my old suit, grabbing a new one, a two birds one stone kinda deal...wait, that was a really bad image straight to my brain. Never let me say that again." Jason ignores him, something hes gotten really good at.

"I think I’ll pass on the family reunion. Tell Alfred I say hi though."

"Will do.” Dick nods, then after a beat. “So what was in the book?" Dick aims another pizza into his mouth and gives him a sideways glance.

"What book?" Dick pulls the pizza out without taking a bite.

"The brown one you stole off gorilla man." The frick?

The face Jason gives must explain enough and Dick elaborates.

"Shevan, the size of that mans hands were unnatural, also his underbite was really giving me that 'one with the jungle' feel. Betcha he was star quarterback in high school, musta been what put him on such a high pedistal too." Dick shoves the cheesy piece in his mouth.

"Oh, yeah the book is where he recorded everything. Shevan never wanted a paper trail so he keeps it all literally on paper. He's got about a hundred of those things..." Dick nods thoughtfully.

"Its the only way to really shut down all of his operations, but its useless without the other books. Not only are they super cryptic but in code, pretty much impossible to crack." Jason tosses his empty soda can to the trash but misses. He starts to shrug but Dick stares at him with disgust. Jason drags his body up to throw it away properly.

"So is that what you’ve been trying to do for the past three days? Cracking the code?" Dick throws his own trash away.

"Yeah. No matter what I’ve tried its all just nonsense. That's why I need to find Ricky. The guy really knows how to go underground though, so who knows when we'll see him again or get any information on his whereabouts."

Dick nods again. "Ill keep my eyes and ears open for any movement on that. In the meantime i think I'm about to pass out man." Jason's eyes widen and search Dick for injurys.

"You know, like go into a food coma." Jason squints his eyes at dick. Idiot.

"I'm out of here. You know where i'll be." Jason heads to the window, preferring it over the door.

"You know you're getting real sappy jay, first the words 'I'm sorry' almost come out of your mouth and second we actually had a real live conversation that didnt end in yelling or bodily fluids staining my carpet. You're slippin bro."

Jason flips him off before jumping out into the night.


	6. Easy Peasy Lemon Wait...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After time goes by things seem pretty quiet, that is till Dick hears of a guns deal going down. The boys go after it and its a lot more then they barganed for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Lovely people! Thank you for reading and for the Kudos! Sorry that its been longer since i've updated, I don't know why but this chapter was harder for me to write. Things are picking up and I hope you like it! Also any thoughts are very appreciated.

A few weeks go by without too much trouble. Jason pours over the brown book but its all dead ends and headaches. Dick and Jason actually make it through that time without another fight, a stark contrast to how things used to be. Jason stays at his safe house even though Dick knows where it is now. He likes the area and it would be too much of a hassle to movie again, he even allows the dick to come over once or twice. 

It's strange, they've gotten together before but never before like this, never just as Dick and Jason, always Nightwing and Red hood. Jason could possibly even go far enough to think that they may have bonded a tiny bit, maybe, but thats pushing it and he would never admit that to anyone. 

Jason still struggles emiencely with leaving his gun behind but he does on occasion, and only with some of the missions he's actually with Nighwing on. He will always sneak it in when he feels its necessary though.

Jason still avoids the manor at all costs, resisting more the harder Dick try's to get him to connect with the rest of their "family". H*** no. He's lived just fine from avoiding it this long, there's no way he's going to screw with the balance now.

They take easy jobs, sometimes alone, sometimes together. Things are quiet and simple, until suddenly they're not.

Dick catches wind of a weapons deal going down and hears from inside sources the location of said deal. The whole deal is for heavy duty guns and stolen police material, which is what initially brought this job to Dicks attention. It's happening in a construction zone and Jason can't decide if that's smart, idiotic, or just cliche. They meet up and wait for the party to arrive. 

"Nice to see you as always little bro. You're looking good." Dick says discustingly sweetly when Jason joins him at the perch. Red notices Nightwing's hair is a little more disheveled then usual and there are tired lines running his face around his mask. 

"You look like h***. You decide to not sleep for a week?" Jason says roughly but nudges Dick in the arm, a silent 'you doing ok?' 

"Yeah that and I've strictly changed my diet to coffee only, its doing wonders." He sighs. "I've just had long shifts at work, hoping for a good win tonight, you know, an easy job, do some good." Jason nods, still looking at Dick, noticing the way hes slouching instead of having his constant proper posture. 

This job seems easy enough, quickly come in, kick everyone's a**, finish up in time to hit a bar or two, not to get drunk but to drink off a little extra steam. Maybe Dick would be willing to buy tonight.

"Well tonight is a simple rush and go, no need to put even half of our energy into it. After we can get drinks and you can tell me all of your problems, a good ole therapy session, maybe even include daddy in it. Just as long as you're ok with it ending in a bar brawl." Dick smiles way to brightly and Jason shoves him hard. 

He then notices a billboard, bigger than Jason's appartment, advertizing that this building is going to be the uglest sore that is going to kill trees all over the world to sell paper. Great, because where would we be without another one of those? The whole area is halfway built, has lots of scaffolding, metal beams and pointy objects exactally what this crime ridden city needs. 

The construction site is far enough from any other building to make it feel secluded and impossible to jump from building to building as a quick getaway, if necessary. Which leaves a twinge of worry in the back of Red hood's mind that he immediately smacks away.

Half an hour passes by and three vehicles start to arrive. Showtime.

The men step out of their cars and make their way to a well hidden area of the construction, with large boxes being carried with them. There's about fiveteen people or so, looks like this may be quicker than Red hood thought, they'll probably even finish early. 

Nightwing and Red hood stay to their perch, waiting for the moment the merchandise is actually seen. One of the boxes is opened roughly and heavy duty guns are inside. Except they are nothing Red has ever seen. They have big barrels and larger than usual chambers for the bullets. The whole gun is overall bigger than Supermans arm, bicep and all.

"Have you ever seen those before?" Red hood says low.

"No, but the bullets must be huge, I mean those are no lightweight BB guns thats for sure." Nightwings brows lower.

The men get the guns out and pass one to each person there. Just as Nightwing and Red hood are about to make their leap, the guns aim, right at them.

A split second is all they have before they're being shot at. Quickly running to the opposite side of the building, not wanting to figure out what those guns do, they avoid the mess of the unfinished floor. They stop in their tracks when more cars come screeching in on the other side. They're surrounded. Deciding that the only option of where to go is up, they jump and reach to get to the higher levels of the building.

"How the h*** did they see us? Or even know we're here?" Jason yells to Dick who is a floor above him.

"I don't know, just keep moving." He says breathlessly. The building is so freaking tall Jason curses the people who decided they needed fiveteen flights to sell freaking paper.

The men are still following and a bullet zings past Red hoods side, or at least he thought that was a bullet, the thing looked as big as a d*** golfball.

"Ok Goldie watch out these guys are not joking." Red hood is about to insult their aim when one bullet hits him right in the side of his ankle. And g** d*** that hurts like a mother. He lets out a muffled howl and Nightwing immediately stops to help him move to the side. The men are still floors below them but through the holes everywhere from the unfinished floors they have a great view of the two vigilantes a****.

"Where were you hit?" Even though Nightwing is wearing a mask Red hood can tell his eyes are searching all over him.

"My ankle you perv." He gets out through his focused breathing. He looks down expecting his whole foot to be gone, or completely trashed from the impact...but its fine. No hole, no blood, no decapitation, nothing.

"The h***." The sounds of frantic running ache through the whole building and unfortunately is getting louder.

"Do you think you'll be ok? Is it bad?" Red shakes his head. 

"Come on, lean on me but we have to go now." Nightwing starts to bring Red hoods arm around his shoulder but Red pushes him off.

"I can walk on my own just fine." Nightwing nods and continues up. Red hood moves and to be honest can't feel his foot, he's just hoping its still there as he tries to run, hopping every now and then. Push through the pain till its not even there, the one helpful thing he learned from Bruce.

It seems like ages later but they finally make it to the roof. Looking around both bats are honestly shocked. The number of cars surrounding the building has at least multiplied and men circle around the perimeter. The two boys look at each other, both breathing hard. The men are getting closer and Red hood cant say he feels like they'll make it out of this one without a scratch or two.

"I'm starting to think this may be an ambush." Nightwing, intelligent as always offers.

"No S*** Sherlock."


	7. Shocking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With nowhere else to go but down, Dick ends up taking the fastest way possible. By falling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovely people! Thank you for all the kind Kudos! And sorry guys, I keep trying to edit my chapters so its easier on the eyes and flows better but when I post it, all the edits I've made don't stick :( Ill keep trying to fix that. In the meantime I hope you enjoy this chapter.

They are surrounded, cornered and stuck. The only way to get out is to go down the outside of the building but fifteen flights is a little much for any vigilante, even if they are a bat.

The thugs aim their guns at the two boys but don't shoot any more, as if they don't want them to die, yet at least. Some of the unlucky b******* without guns have knifes unsheathed and Red hood is starting to think they are more of a cult rather than just a bunch of low lives. They aren't in sync by any means so that rules out trained assassins but Red hood knows that they are here just for them. Well arent they lucky as always.

Red hood can't handle it anymore.

"We go down, we go down fighting." A nod from Nightwing means hes with him to the end and Red gets into position. He lunges at the closest man with Nightwing right on his heels. These guys are tougher than they look and actually put a fight. 

There's about twenty men on the roof and they are literally pushing the two heroes to the edge. Red hood can see that the building is still surrounded, leaving absolutely no escape. This may be a time to slightly panic that they might not make it out of this one. They only two endings to this situation are either death or being kidnapped leading to being tourtured.

Red hoods previously numb foot has become a numb leg and fighting is becoming more difficult. The thugs are quick with their knives and it feels like hes covered in paper cuts. All he needs now is a soothing bath in lemon juice and he should be good.

Suddenly the horribly familiar sound of a bullet slicing through Kevlar and skin pierces Jason's ears. A flash of blue and black flys over the edge of the building leaving just the shadow of raven wavy hair.

An animalistic growl that revels Batman's tears through Jason's throat. “No!"

Nightwing's body flies fast towards the ground and he twists to shoot his grappling hook to the crane connected to the roof. A snap rings through the air. D*** it, the idiot not only got shot but decided this is his death day. The force of the grappling hook abruptly stopping his fall immediately snaps something in his arm, most likely dislocating his shoulder.

Red hood winces at the phantom pain of multiple dislocations they've all had to go through.

Red Hood dodges a slash from another knife and notices more men appearing up on the roof. Who the h*** are these people? Red hood once again wants to punch Nightwing for the stupid agreement of no guns. Scratch that, he wants to punch himself for actually listening this time.

"Hang in there!" Red punches a man right between the eyes and he goes down like a sack of potatoes.

Dick gasps but swallows a scream. "I don't really....have a choice...do I?" He pushes out through heavy breaths.

Nightwing swings his legs, trying to get momentum to reach the building but cries out and reaches for his shoulder. Yep definitely dislocated. Changing the arm that is holding the hook is too much of a chance for him so he just hangs there with a permeant wince on his face.

The sniper of the night makes his way slowly towards the crane supporting nightwing. The man looks about 6 foot and built pretty well and has a face that you just want to throw a brick at. 

He climbs up the crane and slowly kneels next to where Nightwings grappling hook is hanging on. Jason moves to get to his partner but theres just too many fighters. 

The man says something to Nightwing, but Red hood being too far away and currently fighting for his life can't hear it. The shocked look on Nightwings face is enough for him to know its not good. Bringing out a hand the man takes off a black glove and merely touches the hook. 

Immediately shocks of electricity shoot from his fingertips straight down into Nightwing.

The sound of his screams rip through the night and freeze Jason to where he stands. Eyes wide and body shaking from the force, it's a sight Jason fears that will forever be engrained to his brain. The only sounds that can be heard are the electrifying bolts that attack nightwing, and Jason's heartbeat pounding in his ears. It seems to go on for forever but the nightmare finally ends as the shocks disperse.

Going limp, the last surviving flying Grayson, falls.


	8. Night Is Falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The downfall of Nightwing is devastating and Red hood is left to pick up what's broken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all you lovely people for reading my story and leaving comments and Kudos!

Jason wants to kill someone. Everyone. His vision's gone and he bulldozes towards the electric man, practically growling. He fights left and right in a blind rage but unfortunately gets rushed before he can rip the snipers head off. 

There's too many fighters and the sniper is already making his way off the crane and down the floors with a freaking skip in his step. Red hood commits the mans face to memory, swearing to kill him in a slow and definitely painful way. 

Red hood fights his way to the edge of the building, stabbing roughly with a stolen knife from one of the men, till he can see over the edge.

Nightwings form is at the bottom, still and horrifying. It takes all of his willpower to look away and focus on getting down there. He quickly jumps down a floor before anyone can stop him and attaches his own grappling hook to a lip in the floor. He slides down towards his brother. The rope takes him further than Nightwings had held him and it's just a short three story's left for him to jump down. 

Nightwing isn't moving when Jason finally reaches him. His body is limp, angled weird and smoking from the shock. He looks terrible. The blood from the bullet in his shoulder is sluggishly bleeding, slow but a lot. His shoulder is out of the socket, Jason can defenatly tell for sure now, and who knows what else is broken from his fall.

If it were a few months ago Jason would rejoice in the silence and finally get some peace without his hyperactive brother driving him crazy, but right now he wishes more than anything that he would do just that. Jason tears off one of his gloves, quickly places two fingers to nightwings neck...and goes cold. Theres no pulse. His chest isn't moving either. Jason rips off his helmet. 

Placing his hands to Dicks, no Nightwings chest, and begins CPR. Breathing for him and pumping his chest still results in nothing. Jason feels his own chest constrict and he shoves harder, feeling a rib crack. S***.

"Come on! You are not dying you son of a b****! You are not dying on me!" Jason screams before breathing for him again then continues the repetitive movement. 

Five minutes later feels like an eternity and Jason's arms are practically on fire. He can hazily hear shouts and foot steps echoing not too far from where they are. Jason feels the verge of a panic attack coming along, something he hasent had to deal with since before he died. His own heartbeat is too loud in his ears and he forces his hands to stop shaking. Oh g** stop shaking.

The overwhelming rush of panic fills him and he pounds hard onto dicks chest. Again and again. "No no no....come on! Come on you dick! You can't die now!" Not when they are finally becoming brothers. He uses all of his force to get air through to Dicks lungs and force his heart to come back to them. He feels like a hand is gripped against his throat and he chokes back and punches again.

Dicks back arches as he makes the glorious sound of taking a shuddering breath. His eyes stay closed but he's finally breathing, raspy and uneven but theres a pulse, slow and weak but there's a pulse.

The footsteps grow louder. They need to move now. Going against the very little medical training Jason has had he grabs underneath nightwings armpits, making sure his neck is stabilized as much as possible, and drags him behind more construction work to a spot that's hidden from the streets. He's careful to keep nightwings neck and spine in line and does his best not to jostle them in hopes that he's not doing any more damage than what's already done.

How they haven't been found yet is beyond him. They were practically in plain sight and Jason was yelling his head off. This place was completely surrounded but somehow they weren't found. How is that possible? The shouting becomes less and the footsteps decease. They're leaving?

Jason pushes any thought of those men out and focuses on the still form next to him, he's all that matters right now. Jason goes against every fiber in his being and does something he hasn't done in ages. He calls to the bat cave hoping beyond hope Alfred will answer instead of Bruce or the bat brats.

"This is Red hood, nightwing is down and needs immediate medical assistance." He whispers harshly into the comms. And yes, he still has extension to connect to the cave, not because he ever would willingly want to contact any of them, but because he wants a way to be able to reach Alfred whenever he wants, that man is the only sane person in all of Gotham.

Static fills his ears. "This is Red hood, answer the d*** comm." he says more urgently. 

No one freaking answers. The one freaking time he calls and actually needs help they don't even bother to pick up the phone. His blood runs cold. Is this some sort of sick joke? All those times Bruce says to call the cave in any emergency, day or night, the one time he does.....

He swallows his pride and calls Tim. The same static is the result. He calls anyone he can think of, Roy and Wally, Stephany, everyone. He calls and gets static. What the h***?

"Screw it." With or without their help Jason is going to the cave, it's the only place available with the best medical access without setting off any alarms to the public that their favorite spandex wearing hero is injured. The only thing is theres just no way Jason can get Dick out of here, not alone. He only has his motorcycle and hes not in the mood to deal with dick getting road rash on top of everything else. He's probably already done more damage to Dicks spine or neck from moving him this far. S***, he's going to have to hijack a car. 

"Wing I'll be right back. You're gonna be okay, I'm gonna get you help. I'm not leaving you I'll just be back." Jason quickly says. He know the idiot can't hear him but saying the words make him feel like it somehow will be ok, that somehow in this mess Dick will actually make it out alive of this one. Jason hopes but he knows no matter how hard he wishes or how much he swears Dick will most likely still die.


	9. Ground Control To Major Tom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frantic and scared (even though he would never admit it) Jason looks for a way out of this. Dick is losing time and there seems to be no way out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all you lovely people! I'll try to start writing longer chapters because they have been a little on the shorter side. It wil take me just a little longer but I'll update as quick as I can. Thank you again for all the Kudos and your kind comments. Let me know what you think.

Jason runs faster then he ever has in his life. Even with his leg still suspiciously numb he peels through the wide area. A car is the only thing on his mind. He's stranded with no help and no one coming. His only choice to get Dick out of here alive is to find either help or a fast way to travel.

Getting around the building Jason completely stops in his tracks almost falling over himself. Only minutes ago this place was swarming, completely covered with scum but now...its deserted. There is not a living thing in sight. The cars are all gone and any evidence that the thugs were here has vanished. Along with any hope of transportation. This building is too far away from anything, it will take too long for him to find anyone. 

This is too much. Jason feels like laying down and giving up completely. His body is overrun with too many thoughts and emotions he hasn't felt in years and its too much. He takes his head in his hands. Ok he can figure this out. If it really comes down to it he can run for help. He can take his motorcycle and...Dick doesn't have long and he cant....

Just then a small beep comes from his communicator and Jason's hands fly to answer. "This is Red hood I need help immediately!" Instead of the dreadful static a wonderful British voice fills his ears.

"Red hood, what is your location? Are you injured?" Alfred. Jason feels incredible relief.

"No but Nightwing is. Please come now, he doesn't have long." Jason begins running back to Dick.

"I'm marking down your coordinates right now and will be there quickly young master. Stay where you are." Jason cant help but smile and Dick comes into view. "Keep an eye on Nightwings conditi...rem...at...old...ed h...ere.." Alfred's voice is becoming more and more just static and it becomes impossible to understand what he's saying. The closer to Dick the worse the static becomes. Wait. He backs up immediately further and further and the butlers voice becomes clear again.

"Red hood are you still there?"

"I'm here. Don't worry its fine. Just come now. We're waiting on you." Jason then continues his run back to Dick, about ten feet away, and the static returns before Alfred's response comes. What the frick....

He kneels back to Dick and feels for his pulse. Its even weaker than before but still there. If this Idiot dies this way Jason will personally bring him back to kill him again.

It ends up taking Alfred three minutes and twelve seconds to get to them. Three eternally agonizing minutes. Luckily though the butler had decided that this situation was bad enough to bring out the big guns in the form of the Wayne enterprises main helicopter. The whirlwind of its landing tears at Jason's clothes and hair as it comes to the ground. 

Alfred is out of it the moment it lands, running towards them with a body board and neck brace, and he's at their sides within seconds. Without any hesitation Jason helps the older man place the brace on Dicks neck then the two of them bring his body gently up onto the board. They race him to the helicopter and they get in the air in record time.

Once they are moving Jason can breathe again. He sits by Dicks side checking once again on his pulse and Alfred keeps his eyes on the sky.

"He looks bad doesn't he." Jason says more as a statement than a question. Alfred fiddles with some buttons in the front.

"I've seen master Dick come back from much master Jason, he's strong and not one to give up." Jason shrugs. He leans back and closes his eyes, enjoying the seconds of silence accompanied by the low whir of the helicopter.

Just then Alfred's fiddling in the front becomes more frantic.

"What's wrong?" Jason perks up.

"I'm trying to contact miss Thompkins but something is effecting our communication devices." He says actually showing his frustration. "All that's coming through is static."

"Static?" Jason looks to Dick and suddenly it clicks.

"Dick was electrocuted. It may still be running through his body Alfred! That's why my communicator wasn't working either! The electricity in him is messing with all electric crap..." Jason finds his hand resting on Dicks arm and only now notices that Dicks hand, the one that held onto the grappling hook, is completely burned. A long and angry red mark runs down his palm and reaches up his forearm in veiny lines, burned straight through his suit and looking ironically similar to lightning.

"That doesn't make much sense, he was electrocuted? But how..." Alfred’s brows come together. Jason tears his gaze from the burns but keeps his hand firmly on Dicks arm.

"I don't know but we've dealt with weirder. We just have to make it to the cave and contact Leslie from there." Alfred, still confused, nods and within twenty seconds they are at the cave riding in through the top entrance.

Jason races in to be a wide enough distance from Dick and calls Leslie as Alfred brings Dick in straight to the med bay. After two rings their frequent savior answers.

"This is Leslie Thompkins." The pleasent motherly voice answers.

"Leslie we need you at the cave now. Dicks hurt and has been unconscious for the past," he looks at the time and freezes. "Thirteen minutes or so." Has it really only been just over ten minutes since Dick fell?

"Jason? Tell me his symptoms so I can bring the right equipment."

He can hear rustling over the phone as Leslie moves around. He takes a breath and looks to Alfred hooking Dick up.

"He was shot in the shoulder, and most likely dislocated it too. He was electrocuted and fell I don’t even know how many stories to the ground. I know I broke one of his ribs when I was doing CPR but I don't know what else, uh his hands burned too." Jason rushes through reliving the moments through his memories.

Leslie gasps slightly then breathes out. "Ok Jason you're at the cave so Alfred is with you right? I need you to listen carefully. The electrocution may have caused a problem with his heart, I need you to make him chew up and swallow and Advil, it will help if there's any clotting in his blood. Make sure he's hooked up to a heart monitor and being fed oxygen and then take some blood samples, not too much though because you absolutely need to restore the blood flow. I'll bring my tools and be there as fast as possible. Before I get there stich up his bullet wond or at least just stop the bleeding. Don't put any drugs besides the Advil in him quite yet, I don't want to accidentally misdiagnos him. Just keep him nice and calm. You understand Jason?"

"Uh, yeah yeah I understand." Jason says slightly overwhelmed. She then promptly hangs up leaving Jason alone. He runs a hang through his hair. Everything was going fine till this little s*** decided to do everything in his power tonight to be on the brink of death. 

Jason runs to Alfred's side and relays what Leslie told him. The two of them follow orders immediately and do all they can for Dick in this moment. Feeding him aspen, pumping the blood giving him oxygen, all really fun stuff to be doing on a Friday night. 

Theres a little disturbance in the monitors but nothing like the static with their communicators. It actually seems to be calming down and going away. Jason just hopes that his brother doesn't have freaky lightning powers too now. Their "family" is already messed up enough. Alfred finishs up with Dicks shoulder and applying ointment to his hand and Jason just sits there feeling like there should be more they can do but after it all it just leaves them sitting and waiting and feeling absolutely useless.


	10. Being Civil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce comes home and it is quite the warm and loving welcome that Jason is so used to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies! I just want to thank you all again for your kind comments and warm Kudos! It always brightens my day! Hope you like this chapter. :)

The sound of the bat cave opening up and the motor of the bat mobile coming in freezes Jason to his spot. It is just Jason's luck that only minutes after him being here the dynamic duo is back from patrol. They are still waiting for Leslie but unfortunately she isn't here yet to save their a****. 

"Woah hey you said they wouldn't be back for a little while longer." Jason quickly accuses the butler. 

"I guess I was mistaken master Jason." Alfred then checks on all of Dicks vitals and his shoulder wound. He must decide Dick is stable for the moment and he then takes off his gloves. 

"There's nothing more that can be done till Leslie arrives. I've made him as comfortable as I can." Alfred longingly looks at dick, the first robin, the first wild child to enter the manor. His eyes seem sadder then Jason has seen them in a long time.  
Alfred stands up and looks in the direction of the bat squad. 

"Oh no. No no Alfred do not tell them we're here." Jason grabs at the butlers sleeve.  
"I'm sorry master Jason." Alrfred lightly takes his hand away and starts to leave the med bay.  
"No Alfred wait!" Jason yells in a whisper. He tries again to grab at the butler before he rounds the corner. The moment Alfred enters the main room of the cave Bruce instantly needs him for something, as always. 

"Alfred I need you to call Lucious in the morning. My communicator was disconnected and that's the third time this month. Also the cord in my belt is jammed and won't come out, I can't keep having glitches like this." The familiar gravely voice fills the cave bringing back memories that Jason has tried pretty hard to forget. He chances a peak around the corner, enough to see but not to be seen. Damion sullenly walks over to his locker and starts stripping off his Robin uniform. A scowl is set as always and Jason is behind the theory that the kid was born with that on his face. Gosh that child is the embodiment of a demon. It's been a while but seeing him again is a big reminder why he's never been able to stand him. 

"Master Bruce..." Alfred politely tries. 

"Damian go get washed up and we can talk about a dog." A dog? Is bruce joking.  
"Yes father!" Damion says in the most enthusiastic voice to be heard from that boys lips, aside from the times he was an assassin and was told to kill. He then rips off the rest of his uniform and bounds up the stairs is his under suit. If one thing is surprising tonight, or more like one of the things in the last few seconds, is that the spawn of Satan just bounded. Like a regular kid. Twilight zone. 

"Master Bruce." Alfred, again. 

"I said we could talk I never said yes!" Bruce yells up to Damian. If this brat gets a dog Jason will never stop hearing about it from dick. 

"Master Bruce!" Alfred yells as politely as a person can, especially with that accent and all. 

In the middle taking off his gloves he finally looks at Alfred.  
"Yes...?"  
Alfred looks at him and it's that look all the bat boys here try their best not to receive from said butler. 

"Master Dick is here. As well as master Jason."  
"They are? Where?"  
Ah observant as always.  
"The Med bay sir." 

Ah crap. Jason cowers from his peeking spot and moves back to Dick.  
He realizes his hand instantly went to Dicks shoulder as if to protect him from Bruce. He quickly snatches it back before Bruce comes rushing in, stopping when he comes face to face with his least favorite son. Alfred comes in behind him a second later thank goodness. 

"Jason." Somehow, no matter when Jason does see Bruce he says Jason's name exactly that way. Every time. With the same "why are you here, it's nice to see you, you're a disappointment, also I hate you" and in that tone. His eyes fall to his son in the bed and they widen just a little. 

"What...what happened?" Bruce rushes to dicks side, his ridiculous cape swooshing behind him, and Jason has to fight the urge to smack him away. Bruce's eyes dart from Dicks shoulder to his hand to the mask on his face feeding him oxygen and back again, as if he doesn't know what's worse. 

"Electrocuted. Leslie's coming to see the verdict on how much damage was done." Jason leaves any emotion out of his voice and folds his arms to restrain himself from doing anything he might somewhat regret, even if it seems like a good idea right now.  
Bruce immediately starts reading the scans and all the medical crap on the monitors. Everything in Jason is telling him to run for his life but he really can't leave dick here. Also he won't be able to rest until he knows how bad off Dick is. He doesn't want leaving to be on his conscious if Dick is actually really hurt. 

"How did this happen?" Bruce turns on Jason and suddenly he's Robin again, giving a report to his mentor. 

"Job gone wrong. There was this man who electrocuted him, and it stoped his heart. Oh also he got shot and fell a few stories." Jason states like he's stating the weather. 

"He fell?" Bruce looks back at his son. Jason is astonished to see Bruce actually showing concern, at least as much concern he is able to show. He knows that Dick will always be the golden child but to actually see that Bruce cares for the kid....  
"He was working with you?" Bruce's tone is accusing, the only tone he uses with Jason.

"Yes he was, we were working the job together." Jason is being as civil as he can with this man but he just knows Bruce will most likely fix that. 

"You never work well with others, what made this time different? And tell me again how exactly this happened? Where were you when this happened?" Bruce, with his tone still accusing, squares his shoulders to Jason in what to others would seem intimidating. What the frick is this guy trying to start? 

"Well this may be a shock but just because I don't like and cant stand you doesn't mean the same for him. He came to me for this job. I was there when he got hurt. That's why he's here, thats why he's still alive. Just read the g** d*** file." Jason's voice is steady but furious. 

"Master Jason!" Alfred says loudly. 

"Sorry Alf, I just didn't know that Bruce here was going to start twenty questions with me." Jason picks up the reports he and Alfred filled out about the nights events. "All you need to know about Dicks condition is here, and Leslie will figure out the rest." Bruce stares at him not too kindly. "I'm not here to give you a status report. I'm here because of him." Jason motions to the still form in the bed. If the monitor next to him wasn't offering them all his heart beat Jason would believe he was dead. Lucky b****** gets to sleep through all this. "And the second he gets the all clear we are hauling a** and getting far from here."  
Bruce stays silent, and holds a scowl, two of his best traits. Jason holds down a chuckle imagining steam coming out of Bruce's ears. 

"Might I get a cup of tea for us while we wait for Miss Tompkins to come? It could help us all calm down." Alfred says and darts his eyes between the two hot heads.  
Bruce nods and takes a seat next to the bed. This will be a long night.


	11. Useless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The men of the manor wait for Leslie and hope for the best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Thank you so much for reading my story here! I'm sorry its been a little longer since the last time I updated. Ive been pretty sick and have had major writers block. Let me know what you think and know I'm open to any suggestions. Hope all you lovely people have a great day.

The silence between Bruce and Jason is both welcoming and tedious. Welcoming because Jason doesn't have to waste his breath on Bruce, tedious because the brooding silence hangs over the room like a dark bat shaped cloud. 

Bruce's attention is solely on his oldest son, like always. Jason feels a little twinge of jealousy, just for a split second, and forcefully shoves it down. How could he be so stupid to feel this right now? Dick could literally be on his death bed and Jason's needing daddy's attention? He feels another wave of rage and then feels mad for feeling mad. Its a vicious cycle and Jason has to get out of there.

"Alright this is stupid. I'm going outside to wait for Leslie." Jason shoves himself off the wall where he was resting and makes his way to leave the med bay, hiding his limp and tearing himself from the room and Dick.

"What about your brother being seriously injured is stupid Jason?" Bruce turns in his seat. His monotone gravely voice grates on Jason's nerves.

"Oh didn't I make that clear? I meant sitting here with you is stupid. Dick on the other hand for once I'm actually fine with." Jason then leaves the med bay completely, leaving Bruce to stir in his thoughts surrounded by the beeping of Dicks heart.

Waiting outside with the fresh night air raises a weight off of Jason's shoulders that he didn't even know was there. Not all the weight obviously, but enough to make it easier to breathe again. The cool breeze feels good on Jason's sweaty skin and he closes his eyes. The weight lifts even more when a familiar SUV comes racing into the driveway of the manor almost hitting Jason in the process. Leslie hops out without bothering to turn off the ignition or close the car door.

"Jason good, help me carry all of this to the basement. We have to hurry!" she yells and opens the trunk revealing a mess of medical equipment.

"Woah did you ransack the whole clinic?" Jason jokes but grabs as much as he can as quickly as he can. Most of it being packed in boxes makes it easier to carry in.

"Basically, thats the main reason why I took so long. I don't want to risk anything." Jason takes the bulk of what's in the trunk but Leslie being a lot stronger than she looks, takes the rest of the heavy duty stuff. Running inside they meet Alfred halfway with a tray of tea. Seeing them the butler instantly sets the tray down and takes some of the equipment from Leslie.

"Ah a gentlemen as always. Lovely to see you Alfred." Leslie's says sweetly as they continue down to the cave. 

"The honors mine Miss Thompkins." Alfred you charmer. Jason fights the urge to tell them to get a room but holds back, not the right time...or the right people to make that joke. 

The moment Leslie sees Dick her shoulders sag and she stops, getting a brief look in her eyes that Jason saw in Alfred's earlier. Bruce greets her and gets out of the way so she can reach Dick. 

She sets her shoulders, moving to get to work bringing out wires and machines and says a lot of words that make Jason's head hurt. Alfred seems to understand and the two of them are in their own world of medical nonsense, leaving Bruce and Jason in reality. Bruce for once looks as lost as Jason feels.

Leslie quickly but gently cuts open Dicks suit with industrial strength scissors, leaving his poor beaten up chest open and vulnerable. Its already starting to bruise heavily from Jason's aggressive CPR and the bloody bullet wound stands out bright against the unusually pale skin. The poor boy is left only in his boxers and Jason shivers in sympathy. The cave is not exactly the warmest or most welcoming place, it being a cave and all makes it difficult to keep it at a decent temperature. The rest of the wires all get connected to different parts of Dicks body getting stuck on like stickers.

"Whats that you're doing Les?" Jason asks and winces at how much he sounds like a dumb little kid.

"Its an electrocardiogram test. This will be able to tell us his heart rhythm. It will measure the electrical amount and activity, basically telling us if his heart is working properly." She starts messing with the monitor connected to all the wires.

"Okay, uh what can I do?" Jason once again feels useless and completely left in the dark, it actually makes his stomach argue with him.

"You can give me and Alfred some space. You too Bruce, why don't the two of you wait outside." Leslie says without even taking her focus away from her task.

"What are you serious? No way am I waiting outside." Jason says furious. Bruce turns to leave without a seconds hesitation. Maybe Jason was wrong and Bruce really doesn't care about anyone else after all. That's actually not surprising.

Leslie stops for a second looking Jason in the eye. "Jason please, theres nothing you can do here. You've done all you can, now let us do all in our power to save him."

Jason's brow furrows and he looks at Dicks pale face. "Fine. Just make sure the idiot makes it out of this one." He turns and leaves the room knowing Leslie would never allow Dick not come out ok.

Out in the main room of the cave Jason finds Bruce already at the computer. He shakes his head scoffing. "Do you even care about him or are you already on your next case?" Jason says but not much fire is in his tone. Its late and the nights activities are starting to catch up with him, allowing his adrenaline to leak out of him.

"Where did the accident happen?" Bruce says "accident" as if the maniac didn't mean to electrocute Dick to the point of falling multiple stories.

"Right off of Balder street, the construction zone there." Bruce pulls up a few things on the computer and suddenly a view of the ugly building Dick fell off of is up on the screen. Its far away but better than anything Jason thought they could get.

"Wait did you just pull up the security cameras? How the h*** that place was literally in the middle of nowhere and the-" Bruce interrupts him.

"The streets nearby have cameras. I just enhanced the videos and zoomed in, we can follow to see where the people you were fighting left to." Of course, Jason always seems to forgets that Bruce is a billionaire with only the best equipment. The king of Gotham never being able to settle for less, for example a shiny computer with access to absolutely everything.

The two of them look over the footage, with Jason at a safe distance, and find that every single camera completely cuts out before the men leave. Of course it could never be that easy. 

They poor over every camera in that radius but the men don't show up once past the glitch. Not even miles away. Its useless and Jason walks away to stand outside the med bay. What the h*** is taking them so long?

Jason's leg throbs and his head pounds at him. He shifts his stance for what feels like the hundredth time of the night.

"Whats wrong with your leg?" Bruce is suddenly behind him almost making Jason jump out of his skin. Someone really needs to get this man and his butler a bell.

“Nothing." Jason instantly shifts his weight so he's no longer favoring one side. The next thing he knows is his foot is in Bruce's hand and his pant leg is being pushed up revealing his angry ankle.

"Woah the h***!" Jason rips his leg from Bruce's grasp and almost loses his balance.

"When they finish up with Dick you should have Leslie take a look at that for you. Its bruising pretty bad. How did that happen?" How Bruce can make his voice completely devote of any concern or feeling ever is infuriating. Jason's never one to talk about emotions or want to feel any of that mushy crap but Bruce really takes it to a whole new level.

"Stupid thug happened to get a shot in and clipped my ankle, its nothing. Didn't even brake the skin." Bruce gives him a sideway glance. "Its fine, its numb, cant even feel it." That's a lie because it hurts like h*** but Jason's not about to tell Bruce that.

"Its numb?" More like someone's been doing vicious acupuncture on his whole leg.

"Yeah they had guns that shot freaken cannon balls." A grunt comes from Bruce, obviously letting Jason know he's lost interest in not only the conversation but in Jason himself. Jason closes his eyes. They stand in silence, that is till Satan's own number two ruins it will a loud and annoying yell that echoes through the cave.

"What the h*** are you doing here Todd?" Frick. Damian. "Father what is he doing here?" Damian says quite accusing even though Jason hasn't done anything to the brat in about two months or so. The child is clad in pajamas looking more his actual age. Its hard to remember that he’s only a young kid.

"Isn't it past your bedtime?" Jason spits and shifts his weight again. Before Damian can bring out an insult Bruce is in between them.

"Dick is injured and Jason's the one who brought him here. Leslie and Alfred are working on him now." Bruce sticking up for him? Woah thats a first. Suddenly the chilly bat cave is starting to feel a little more stifling, the unfortunate effect Damian tends to have.

"Are you sure Todds not the one who hurt him in the first place?" Damian growls at him and Jason raises an arm in disbelief, who does this kid think he is?

"Damian go upstairs and get going on your homework. We wont know about Dicks condition for a little longer." Damian scowls at Jason not moving from his spot. Jason lifts his foot off the ground a bit to ease the pressure.

"What happened to Grayson? Its not surprising seeing as we was with Todd but how did he injure himself?" This kid is gonna make Jason lose it, maybe loose his lunch too...the room is getting really bright and the pain in Jason's leg is becoming more intense.

"Thats not your concern right now Damian, go do homework or go to bed." Bruce says with more force.

"You better listen to daddy." Jason says but once again theres no fire in it, he's mostly just focusing on not falling over. Damian says something but Jason cant catch it. When did this place become a freaking sauna? He tries to steady his breathing and he guesses its quite noticeable because Bruce's face is suddenly right in front of his.

"Jason! Breathe." He thinks Bruce grips his arms but all he can think about is how his leg is on fire. Everything becomes unfocused until it goes to a terrifying darkness.


	12. Even More Useless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason wakes up and feels the effects of his seemingly harmless injury.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all you lovely people! I'm so sorry its been taking me longer to update! This chapter unfortunately Is more on the shorter side but I promise the next one will be a lot longer. Thank you for all your comments and kind Kudos! It means the world to me! Let me know what you think and I'm open to any thoughts, ideas, or suggestions!

Jason wakes up to fighting. Loud words and fierce tones. It pounds into his head like a sledge hammer hitting him repeatedly. He wants to harshly tell whoever's talking to politely shut the h*** up but his voice refuses. He moves to sit up but his body instantly backhands him for moving at all. He notices he's in one of the rooms in the med bay and looking over he finds the source of the loud voices, Leslie and Bruce, well mostly Leslie. 

"-they wouldn't have to if you never brought them into this Bruce! You do realize how dangerous this life is right? I mean you hardly survive day to day, how do you expect them to handle it? They're children!" Leslie's voice booms overhead and even though they're in the next room Jason winces at the volume. 

"They chose to do this Leslie." Bruce states as a fact. 

"Oh h*** they did. Don't you see they have always just wanted to make you proud? You're the reason they do this, the reason why I have to patch them up so often. If tonight doesn't make you realize that this is no life for them then I don't know what the h*** will!" Leslie looks down and the last words hold no anger, just the words of a scared mom. "Bruce...they're just kids and they will lose their lives to this life." She whispers. 

Jason makes a move again to sit up but his body rebels. A groan slips out his lips and suddenly Leslie is right at his side. 

"Woah take it easy there." She helps Jason sit up all the way and only then does he realize his pants are off, his boxers are still there thank goodness but his pants are no where to be seen.

"Where are my..." Jason's eyes widen as they land on his ankle, or more what should be his ankle. His whole foot is swollen and bruised heavily. Black and blue and purple and d*** ugly. The bruise creeps up his leg in the splotchy deep colors, making the whole sight of it almost unbearable to look at.  
"S***..." his voice is scratched and rough as if he swallowed a pine cone. Guess he's finally living up to the deep batman growl expectations. He moves his toes a fraction of an inch and pain instantly shoots up making his stomach turn. He cries out not able to hold it back. His insides do a 180 on him and the next thing he knows is a bowl is being shoved into his lap as his last meal makes an ugly appearance. It burns at his throat, tearing at the already rough skin, and springs tears to his eyes. He loudly coughs trying to get the slimy substance out of him, along with one, scratch that, both of his lungs.  
Once Jason is done his body slumps like a puppet who's strings were cut. Only now he realizes a soft hand stroking through his disgusting hair that is in desperate need of a wash. He's slick with sweat and shaking like a leaf. Fun times. 

"Jason what about take it easy did you not understand? Also when were you going to tell us about this huh?" Leslie says softly, a stark contrast to how she was speaking only moments before. She moves an extra pillow behind him and helps him settle back. 

"Didn't know it was this bad. How long've I been down?" It kills to talk but he doesn't care, a little sore throat isn't going keep his mouth shut. He eases his body the best he can without fire creeping back up his throat. 

"About three hours or so." Bruce says.  
Jason stifles a cough trying not to destroy his body, wincing at how drastically sick he became in such a short time, its humiliating and frustratingly confusing. Three hours? Suddenly a certain idiots condition comes back to Jason's brain. 

"How's Dick? He ok?" He moves to sit up again but Leslie thinks ahead of him, stopping the movement. 

"Dick...has been better. Its going to be hard for a while, touch and go. You just focus on healing right now and then you can help Dick out." Leslie looks worried and he knows Dick's condition must be pretty bad. She looks down and wont meet his eyes. S***. One thing at a time though. 

"Whats wrong with my leg? And why the h*** do I feel like I just spent an hour on the fricken Disneyland tea cups?" He looks in disgust at the mess his leg is now. Leslie looks a bit concerned at his reference. 

"Looks like whatever hit you had quite a lot of force, more than any other bullet I've seen before." Leslie offers. 

"Okay...that doesn't explain why I passed out. Or threw up. Or feel like absolute s***." If she keeps being vague Jason's gonna cuss. He's sweating again and his stomach is starting to get ideas. He forces his body to cooperate. 

"Well it looks like when the bullet hit your ankle it seeped in a small dose of some chemical. You're lucky Alfred was able to direct it in your system." Bruce offers like this is something that happens every day. 

"Some chemical? Do you actually not know what it was or can you just not pronounce it?" Jason says harshly to Bruce, but then stops looking wide eyed at Leslie. "Is it still in me?" Before she can answer him Alfred comes literally out of nowhere. 

"We are not sure what it was but we were able to expel all of it from your skin and blood stream. The effects should wear off by morning. We're testing the chemical to decipher what it was exactly." Alfred states and sets down a tray of tea, handing a cup to Leslie. 

"That doesn't make sense, if they wanted to poison us with some crap why not just shoot with a dart? Why go to the trouble of lugging the big guns around? And it took way too long to actually effect me to do them any good." Leslie takes a sip of the steaming tea. 

"Whatever it is doesn't matter right now, you're going to be fine. The poison is completely out of your system, its just your foot that worries me. You'll want to keep off of it for a week or even longer depending on how it heals." Leslie says and repositions an IV Jason didn't even notice was poking out of his skin. 

"Uh no way am I going to be a gimp for a week." Jason wants to swat away Leslie's hands from the IV but he has a feeling that without it he would be feeling a lot more like s*** then he is right now so he lets it be. Leslie shakes her head and stands up finishing the rest of her tea. 

"I need to go check on Dick and see what the last test brought up. Let me know if you need anything Jason, no toughing this out ok? You feel it getting worse you tell me, or you will be sitting on the sidelines for a lot longer than a week. Also drink plenty of water, I have some fluids going into you but you need to stay hydrated." Her stern voice unfortunately says she means business. 

"Whatever." Jason relaxes his muscles into the soft mattress and pillow behind him. Even just the short conversation has left him feeling in desperate need of a nap. Leslie leaves and Alfred promptly follows her out. Leaving Jason alone with the dark and brooding father of the year. 

"Ill have Alfred make up the guest room for you when Leslie clears you from the med bay." Bruce says, being the last one in the room. 

"Hold the h*** up. That's not happening. Like I said earlier the second Dick gets cleared we are out of here." Jason doesn't even try to get up to emphasize his point. 

"Well if you haven't noticed you are bed ridden and Dick hasn't even woken up. Go ahead and try getting out of here, lets see how far you can make it." Ah angry Bruce making a reappearance. 

"You can't tell me what to do. Just because one of my legs is a little banged up doesn't mean I can't move Bruce." 

"Ok. Move." Bruce folds his arms looking at Jason with "try me" in his eyes.  
Jason scowls. Just thinking about moving makes him feel instantly sick again. 

"Go to h***." Jason growls. 

"Ok. Right after I get Alfred to make up the guest room for you." Bruce turns and leaves without allowing a second for Jason to sneak a word in. Not that he had anything snarky to reply with but still. Bruce being rude, then sticking up for him in front of Damian, then bringing on this sassy crap? He's actually shown more emotions in one night then he has in the past month. 

Jason feels the edges of sleep pull and realizing that the truth of being immobilized for the time being fully hits him. Even if he can somehow get Dick out of here he would be a limping mess with a basically comatose dead weight. Deciding he's too tired to think about this right now his eyes shut and he's welcomed into the darkness once again, only to be awoken seemingly minutes later by the Bat caves alarms blaring in his ears.


	13. Tired AF

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alarms go off and Jasons not the only one who wakes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all you lovey lovey people! I really just want to say I appreciate your amazingly kind comments and all the Kudos! They seriously brighten my day! As always let me know if you have requests, questions, or just any sugestions. :) Also this chapter is a bit longer. I hope you all enjoy it!

Feeling a lot better than earlier but still like crap, Jason shoots up surprisingly quick. His head pounds at the sudden movement and his heart goes haywire from the very loud and very annoying alarms running through and bouncing off the walls of the cave. 

Any traces of sleep immediately leave his body as his senses go on high alert. He pulls himself off the bed landing on his good foot teetering dangerously, and in the process gets caught by the IV in his arm because that's just the kind of day it is today. Ripping it out stings but he's too curious to see if the Manor is burning to the ground. 

There's an Ice pack wraped around his foot to help with swelling he guesses, and whatever Leslie gave him must be working because the pain is now bareable. He shivers at the coolness of the cave and unfortunately his boxers don't provide much warmth. He cant find his pants and even if he did theres no way he could get the fabric over the fragile bowling ball he has instead of a foot. 

Hobbling out, using all of his strength to not fall over or once again lose his stomach, Jason makes it out to the main room of the cave revealing Batman in all his bat glory getting set to leave. To top it all off there are lights flashing out in the main room to accompany the alarms because it wasn't already annoying enough.

"What the h*** is going on?" Jason yells over the blaring alarms. This whole situation is not helping anything at all. It's annoying enough that If Dickie bird was in a full on coma this would be sure to wake him up.

"A bomb went off at the prison." Bruce clicks a last few things on what looks like police reports then slides on his cowl and opens up the door to the bat mobile.  
"Stay here." He says it low, impossible to be heard in this noise, but somehow Jason's ears have been so trained to catch anything that comes out of his "mentors" mouth. Batman hops in and next thing Jason knows is the engine accompanies the freaken loud alarm and Bruce is gone.

"Ok Bruce! Cool! Good to see you too and thanks for the update! No worries here I'll hold down the fort and just deal with this stupid alarm that's pricing through my skull! Can someone please turn that stupid thing off!" He yells harshly to no one in particular since he is obviously alone. Seriously where the h*** is Alfred?

He pathetically tries to make his way over to Dicks space in the med bay to find the lucky s*** still sleeping through the chaos. Leslie is right by his side messing around with some of the equipment.

"Leslie how the frick is he still asleep?" He yells and she thankfully he hears him. His throat cant take anymore of this, neither can his aching body and throbbing leg. He tumbles over to the nearest chair and gratefully takes a seat.

"Jason what are you doing up?" Leslie yells right back. She's covering one of her ears with her hands as she continues to mess around with the equipment. "And is this ever going to stop? Where's Alfred and Br-" Mid scream the alarms suddenly cut leaving them in a ringing silence. "uce..." she finishes and looks up and slowly takes her hand away from her ear. She double checks something with the machine next to Dick and seems satisfied.

"Oh thank g**. Thought I was going to have to claw out my own ears to make it stop." Jason shakes his head to the side as if that will force out the imaginary alarms still stabbing his ears. Jason smirks at Leslie but she's only glaring at him. "What? Whats the look for?"

"This look, Jason, is my pissed off look. Half an hour ago I tell you to stay in bed and suddenly you're waltzing around? Do you want to get better?" Leslie pushes back a piece of hair behind her ear and folds her arms looking down at Dick. Has it really been half an hour? Time feels like its literally slipping through his fingers tonight. He's too slow in this very fast world.

"I'm fine. I didn't even step on my foot Leslie, I'll even go far enough to say that I, Jason Todd, hobbled over here like an aged old man, you know, like Bruce." He opens his arms wide as a sign of vulnerability. Leslie's shoulders relax a little.

"I've put you on strict doctors orders Jason, don't make me say it again. When I clear you thats when you can start to hobble around. Just know that if you go against orders you will not see your red hood for another month. I mean it, you're grounded young man." Jason's eyes widen at how much Leslie sounds like...he shakes his head. Leslie looks back again at Dick. "You bats, I swear its in your nature to attract trouble. Just once I would like to know that you're all heathy and have nothing new broken. It would also be easier if you could go straight to a hospital every time. Just getting treated at the cave isn't enough..." She sighs and Jason can visibly see the strain the night has brought on Leslie, or more like the years. Jason slouches further in his seat. 

"So how exactly did this lazy lump sleep through the alarms from h***?" Jason drags his feet one by one up to rest on Dicks bed, his world turning 90 degrees from the wave of pain that rolls over him, its not as much as the full 180 half an hour ago but still concerning.

"He did wake up when it first started." Leslie offers nonchalant like. 

"What?" Jason sits up straight but instantly wishes he did anything but that. "This Dick woke up but decided he was too tired to wait till I got here?" Leslie gives him that look again.

"He did wake up but he was extremely agitated and confused. His body is exhausted from the lack of oxygen and the amount of strain that was put on his heart. Jason, its really not looking great for him right now. I think we need to take him to the hospital. I mean all the tests and everything I've done for him have helped and I know his condition, I'm sure of it, but there could be things I don't see. Things a hospital can only help with. There's only so much I can do here for him." Leslie places her hand on Dicks forehead and smooths the hair back. 

Jason looks at the sleeping form of his brother and begrudgingly agrees. Dick looks worse then he has in a very long time. His usually tan skin is more of a sickly dull color that is stark against the dark circles under his eyes that seemingly appeared in the last few hours. His hair is a bit greasy and pushed back away from his forehead, probably from Leslie doing exactally what she's doing now. The wires all connected to him and the oxygen mask over his face isn't helping his image at all either. 

"Wanna tell me what exactly is wrong with him?" Jason keeps his eyes on the still form. Leslie sighs once again, seems everyone is doing that a lot tonight.

"The electricity looks like it went straight to his heart. He had a heart attack Jason." Jason jerks his eyes up to meet Leslie's. He feels his own heart constrict as if it feels the pain of his brother.

"A...heart attack? He's only...he's going to be ok right? I mean it wasn't too bad right?" What the h*** is happening? Just yesterday this fool was making pathetic puns and doing cartwheels and now...

"Its bad Jason, he might not make it back fully from this one. His heart is more damaged than a regular heart attack. All the tests confirm it. I have him on Nitroglycerin, morphine and some beta blockers to help with the blood flow and the pain. Its also helping to do his hearts job for him but I'm just worried that this isn't enough. He should be awake by now, even with the drugs in his system. What if I didn't do enough? What if I've ruined his chances by not taking him to a hospital? I'm worried that the lack of oxygen has effected his brain and I don't have the proper scans to see and he's not waking up and he could lose his life and he's so young I just-" Leslie's talking faster and faster and starting to breathe more quickly. Pretty much freaking out as much as Jason is with each word she says. Jason brings his legs down from the bed, biting his check through the pain.

"Leslie! Leslie, it's ok." She stops and looks at him with tears in her eyes, hiccuping through her breaths. "Hey, thinking like that is not going to help him. He's going to be ok because he's Dick Grayson. He's going to be ok because he has you. There's no way in h*** that he's going down now, not after all the s*** he's put up with and horrors he's lived through ok? I wont allow it. He's going to live because he sure as h*** has something to live for." Leslie wipes away a stray tear. "If you decide he needs a hospital then I will go with you to take him. No matter the risk." Jason reaches out a hand and Leslie takes it. "He's going to be ok." He hopes against hope that he's actually right. She squeezes his hand hard. 

"Who knew that Jason Todd was the comforting type?" She exhales a laugh and wipes another tear. Why does everyone keep thinking he's going soft? Does he need to kill another man to make the rumors stop? Uhg hes really been with the precious favorite child too much lately.

"I mean it Leslie, we trust you with our lives for good reason. Just don't tell a soul anything that I said tonight. Also embrace it now because I'm pretty sure sappy Jay is going away for good once whatever was in that IV is out of my system." He circles a hand around his head in the coo coo motion. She nods grateful.

"I'm going to get Alfred. Hes been coming up with a cover story for Dick just incase we did need more help. Once its all set I think we need to transport him to the hospital. Also check on your ankle while we're at it. Stay with him please, let me know of any changes." She pats his shoulder and leaves the room letting the brothers be. 

If being alone with Dick chatting his ear off is annoying, sitting in the same room and having it completely silent is even more so.

"See how stressful your presence is for everyone?" Jason says hoping to get some response. "You get a few scratches and suddenly everything goes haywire. Typical golden boy huh?" Dick stays still. "You know you're a lot more entertaining when I can insult you and you're actually awake to hear it." Jason's brow furrows and he situates himself to be more comfortable. "You better be ok or I will kill you." He whispers.

It seems that Jason actually dozes off because the next thing he notices is a crackly voice interrupting his semi peaceful nap. 

"Jay?" the dry soft whisper comes from the bed. Jason immediately sits up and focuses on Dick whose eyes flutter around as he try's to make sense of his surroundings.

"Hey, how do you feel?" Jason taps his cheek and Dick looks at him. The usually bright and attentive blue eyes are cloudy and glazed.

"Mmmmm" They slip closed again. Ah h*** no. Jason will go stir crazy if Dick falls asleep again. He's actually surprised he's stayed this long. Jason reaches for the med bay phone to message Alfred and Leslie. 

Dick try's lifting his arm to his shoulder only to have it be tugged by the IV. The frown on his face reminds Jason of a child who just realized they were tricked to go to bed on time.

"Dickie bird?"

"Was'at?" Dick says looking at the small tube coming out of his body. 

"That is what's making you feel a lot less crappy then you could right now." Dick scowls at it and tugs again.

"Dude stop. Stop pulling on that." Jason pushes Dicks arm to his side, who then looks around forgetting the arm completely.

"Cave?" Dick turns his head too far and winces. "Who th' frick been dancin on'm ches?" Dick slurs, reminding Jason of the one time he actually got his brother drunk, good times. Dick try's to reach up with the same hand to his chest and actually wines when it pulls on the needle in his arm. 

"Idiot what did I just say?" The pull on it this time draws blood and Jason curses trying to fix it. "Honestly, all you have to do is literally lie there." He pushes a cloth to the source of blood and notices Dick spacing out.

"Good to see you back with the living master Dick." Alfred makes his presence known right behind them and Jason almost jumps. He swears Batman learned the whole silent approach from the butler.

"He's somewhat awake and somehow more of an idiot than usual." Alfred gives Jason his famous eyebrow raise. "I mean he's coming around, doing great." Jason fixes. Only Alfred. 

Leslie comes in right behind the butler and notices the blood on Dicks arm. She takes the cloth from Jason and within minutes has the IV back in place and a small bandage covering the cut Dick caused himself. Dick groans again and it sounds like words but way too breathy and slurred to actually get anything from it.

Alfred places his hand on Dicks good shoulder and the halfway gone boy slowly raises his eyes to meet Alfred's.

"Get some rest master Dick, you should feel much better after you have more time to heal." Dick obliges immediately and his eyes close, sending him straight into unconsciousness.

"Alright let's start transporting him to the hospital."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dont worry everyone, Bruce Damian and Tim will all be coming in more in the next few chapters.  
> Also sorry if this chapter was a bit of a mess, I finished it in the wee hours of the morning.


	14. Coffee, Get Me Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick gets taken to the hospital and now all they can do is hope and wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello every one of you lovely people! I am so sorry for taking the longest time to get this next chapter up! As always I appreciate your comments and love what you have to say. Thank you for the kind kudos and i’ll try to update more frequently now. This chapter isn’t too long but I hope you all enjoy it.

Dick is a dead weight as Leslie and Alfred change him out of the rest of his torn up Nightwing suit. The boy wonder is now dressed to impress in some grey sweats and a t shirt and looks a lot more presentable with the blood washed off of him. Leslie makes most of the machines ready to move and not a second goes by where Dick isn't connected to what he needs to stay alive and not spiral into another heart attack. They slip on a jacket, obviously carful of his shoulder, and roll him on the bed to the car. 

The whole time Jason is on the sidelines sitting on a chair with his foot in an ice pack. It's gives him space to fully realize that Dick is really messed up. It hasn't been this bad for a long time and Jason will never get used to seeing Dick like this, even though the silence once again is very welcoming. 

The car ride to the hospital is pretty quiet till Leslie remembers to update Jason on the cover story for the press. And no, there is never an option for the press not to find out. They've all lived in this life long enough that if they dont give those vultures something then they go right ahead and make up whatever crap they want. One of the many disadvantages of being in any close proximity of Bruce Wayne, billionaire, Brucie playboy, man of supernatural luck with the ladies even though Jason honestly has no idea how. The man is even more clueless than Damian when it comes to human emotion and actually giving a s***. 

If they see Dick Grayson, ward of said player, going into the hospital the first story out could be anything. Could be Dick Grayson overdosed, or he tried to kill himself, maybe Bruce has been abusing him and it's just now coming to the surface. For s*** sake some idiot would even say he's fricking pregnant to get a story for the front page. It's ridiculous. 

The cover so that no knowledge of them being night walking vigilantes with strong attractions to sharp objects is: Dick has been having trouble with some chest pains for a while now and that's why he was at the manor. He's had previous check ups in bludhaven but that hospital is most likely to declare him dead in the end rather than actually help him in any way. Overall Dick’s condition was not getting better. He was at the manor to have a house call check up from their family doctor and she was on her way when the heart attack happened. 

Dick was unconscious with no oxygen for over four or so minutes which resulted in CPR which resulted in broken ribs. When Leslie got there she was able to help. The burn on his hand will be marked as an old wound and the shoulder will only be seen as a dislocation from a trapezes move gone wrong. Alfred went into the system for the Bludhaven clinic to create previous check up times and appointments and such for Dick, just in case anyone were to get suspicious. It’s a slippery slope and not too solid at all but pretty decent for the situation they are in. 

Within minutes the hospital is in sight. This is usually where the doctors do a few check ups, give the injured person drugs and instructions of bed rest and recommendations that they will ignore and immediately do the opposite of. No one in their messed up, thrown together group, has ever been able to properly follow medical advice. Tim once broke his leg and was out about jumping roof to roof a week later. Bruce was obviously upset but could do nothing about it seeing as the month before he himself had a fever of 103 and lost his appendix in an explosive kind of way but was still out dressed like a bat...so yeah you could say they all don't agree with anyone who tells them what they cant do. 

They pull up into the emergency driveway and the ER nurses are there waiting for them. Its a surprisingly smooth transfer moving Dick from the car to an uncomfortable looking gurney and then they're rolling him away, saying medical terms like BP and heart rate and other medical crap and are gone before Jason can even get out of the car fully. Leslie turns to Alfred and Jason. 

"You two will have to stay in the waiting room. I'll be with Dick and update you when I can." Without another word Leslie is gone, following after the ghost of the others. She leaves behind a male nurse with curly hair and too chipper of an attitude for Jason's liking. He guesses the kid's left to hang out with them or something? Like they need a babysitter. Pathetic. Jason winces. 

"The waiting room? We're practically family so we can go with him right?" he says rejecting Alfred's outstretched hand offering to help him walk.

"You are family master Jason, but that applies to after he starts recovering if I recall correctly." The nurse nods, agreeing with the older man.

"I can go ahead and take you both there now and offer whatever else you may need. It would be my pleasure." The nurse says. His pleasure? You know it would be Jason's pleasure if he could smack that face repeatedly but for the sake of the children around he will stand down. He settles with a hard look. 

Alfred tells him that he has to move the car and will be parking it in front, leaving Jason with this nurse for who knows how long. He supresses a groan as much as he can but it still sneaks out. 

"Would you like a wheelchair sir?" Nurse boy says glancing at Jason's foot in the fast melting ice pack, instantly revoking a scowl from Jason. If he refused help from his own basically grandpa then he would rather fall off a building than stoop to the level of needing a wheelchair. Ok maybe that was some bad imagery especially for what happened in the past few hours but it still stands. They walk, Jason hobbling and the male nurse directing the way as if Jason can't find his own way to the freaking waiting room. The nurse smiles warmly at Jason's cold stare in a way that makes him shudder. This nurse by the way looks way too young to be alone without his mom. Seriously who would trust this high schooler with putting a bandaid on them let alone attempt to save their life?

"How old are you?" Jason turns to him. If he says he's at all older than 18 Jason's gonna laugh. "And who are you? Like I'm pretty sure that I am way older than you, I don't need some kid telling me where to go and holding my hand down the hall." They reach a seat in the waiting room and Jason gratefully falls into it, with about as much grace as Tim moves with in the morning before his coffee. The nurse child finally speaks up. 

"Well actually I'm 24, my names Spenser. I graduated early and just look really young for my age, but I'm just as qualified to do my job as you are with yours." He says with a smile that shows too much joy for this hour of the morning. Jason just grunts. If he knew what Jason did for a living he would be singing a different tune. Whatever, he's not in the mood to deal with this. 

"When will they be back telling us if Dick's gonna die or not?" Jason slouches in his chair being entirely disappointed that it brings no comfort to his aching body. The nurse shifts his weight. 

"Uh we don't usually phrase it like that but they will be out with information as soon as they find out what's wrong and what can be done to fix it. I only saw him for a second but my guess is they will most likely be at least a few hours. Could I get you anything? Maybe check out your foot there? It doesn't look too good..." Spenser looks like he actually wants to help witch obviously puts Jason on defense mode. He takes the now warm ice pack dealing with the throb that accompanies the movement and tosses it into a nearby trash can. 

"Coffee. Where can I get coffee?" 

"Uh we do have a coffee machine on this floor in the room over." Spenser says pointing the way. 

"Ok yeah I'm gonna need some of that."

Alfred returns what seems hours later and Jason's sipping through his second cup of terribly tasteless but hot coffee. Spenser has made the wise decision to give him a wide berth but is still lingering too close for comfort. 

Alfred sits and gives Jason's steaming cup of Joe a look but doesn't word his disapprovement. The butler has long since given up on trying to convince the boys of the manor that coffee shouldn't be for children and shouldn't be drunken by the gallon. But he knows the consequences. It's a fact, Coffee = less chance of them killing each other. No coffee = maiming and killing over breakfast. 

"These chairs are so s*****." Jason grumbles glaring at the floor. 

"Master Jason." Alfred says his name exasperated as if it's the tenth time he's said it. Alfred should be grateful Jason's no where near as annoying and treacherous to be with as....wait. 

"Where's Damian?"


	15. The Devil, The Butler and Spenser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cue Damian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!! I know that it has been ages since I’ve last posted and I’m so sorry!! After this chapeter I will have another one up soon after! Let me know what you think. I love hearing from you guys and love hearing your input. Love all you lovely people and hope you like it!!

"Not that I'm concerned about him." Jason says quickly. "I just wanna make sure he's not off turning things to s***. You know, like he usually does when he's left alone." 

"I notified Master Damian that we would be coming here tonight. If Master Bruce took him along on his..." Alfred looks around. "...errand or not I’m afraid I do not know. In fact I think I will check in with Master Bruce along with updating him on the nights turn of events if you do not mind." Alfred stands, smooths out the winkles in his trousers and pulls his phone out of his breast pocket. 

“Hopefully they have refrained from getting into too much trouble, but I shouldn’t expect more from a man who dresses up in a unitard nightly.’’ Alfred mutters under his breath and Jason raises his eyebrows at him with a smile, now this is the sassy Alfred Jason has grown to admire. The older man begins dialing and moves to the outskirts of the room. Spenser the nurse catches Jason's eye and Jason's middle finger twitches when the kid smiles. 

Just then a shrill voice enters his eardrums and in the process pierces them painfully. Well speak of the devil child. Damian is arguing fiercely with one of the nurses, that is till he sees Jason. The child dismisses the poor nurse, politely cutting her off mid sentence and makes his way over. 

“The nurses here are incompetent and know nothing. Update me on Grayson’s condition.” He demands loudly. 

“Well hello to you too brat. We don’t know anything either, Dick has literally been back with Leslie since we got here, and by the way where the h*** have you been this whole time? Its been over an hour since we got here and even longer since I last saw you in the cave...” Jason instantly regrets bringing it up. 

“You mean when you fainted?” Jason frowns that Damian’s not close enough to kick repeatedly.

“No, when the poison in my blood began to get to my heart.” Jason says but doesn’t actually know if thats true. Damian raises an eyebrow but no humor is evident in his half scowl. Jason shifts. “Shut up. I thought you’d be off galavanting with daddy by now.”  
Damians scowl deepens and he looks away. 

“Wait, did he...did Bruce bench you? “ Damians fiery gaze snaps up. “Oh man, he totally did!” Jason feels the joy that only comes from terrorizing Damian. “Aw daddy was too worried for his little baby boy and thought the world was too big and scary...” Damian rushes forward grabbing Jasons shirt.

“He did not Todd. Insult me once more and you will regret it. Just remember I’m Bruce's actual son and you are just a street rat that found its way into the cave. You’re handicap and useless-“ Jason feels the rush of adrenaline that makes hurting Damian the only thing on his mind. 

“You little piece of-“ Jason grabs Damians small wrist tight, twisting it back and making a move to show his “little bro” just how handicap he really is but is sadly interrupted by Alfred. The butler pushes hard against both of their chests with surprising strength, releasing Jasons hold on Damian and pushing him back into his hard seat. 

“Master Jason and Master Damian! Let us all remember why we are here and who we are here for. I understand this is a very difficult time to go through and we are all on heightened emotions from not only what is happening to Master Dick but the early hour it currently is. Have a seat and back away from each other’s throats. I am not asking.” Alfred’s voice rings out stern and loud, attracting a few looks from the few people here and shocking both brothers into silence. Jason settles down immediately but it doesn’t stop him from sending Damian a well practiced death glare. Alfred pointedly looks at the still standing Damian and raises his eyebrows challenging him to make more of a scene. 

The demon shakes his head. “Waiting around here is pointless.” He starts to back away not making eye contact with Alfred. 

“Having you around is even more so.” Jason says lowly, still pissed. 

“I’m going to make myself useful, something you should learn to do Todd. Without you Dick would not be in the hospital fighting for his life, again.” Jason could swear he sees a glimmer of fear in Damians eyes just before he turns and rushes towards the hospital wings demanding for Leslies whereabouts from the first unlucky nurse he sees. Of course the kid is scared for Dick.

The scattered people who’s attention were attracted by the scene of family drama begin to recognize them. It’s obvious by the hushed whispers, a couple of phones being pulled out and a child who whispers loudly “mommy aren’t they the rich men?” Which really blows their cover. Honestly why are there even people here at this time? 

Ignoring them all Alfred releases an exhausted sigh and eases into one of the seats. 

“He is just a small boy still learning master Jason, just like you were not long ago. If not for the sake of one another think for the sake of master Dick. You are family, nothing you do will change that. What you can change is how you interact. Don't let clouded judgement and grudges keep you apart. You may regret such decisions." Alfred says lightly with a sorrowful tone to his voice. Jason folds his arms and turns away, not wanting to see the pleading in the old butlers eyes. Jason has never wanted to let Alfred down but he has time and time again, hating how his own actions become somewhat uncontrollable at times. He nods slightly letting Alfred knows he's heard and understood. 

Alfred thankfully changes the subject. "I spoke to Master Bruce. He’s in the middle of his emergency business meeting.” (kicking a**) “He is with most, if not all of his coworkers,” (Justice League) “and things have gotten quite out of control.” (s*** has hit the fan) “Master Tim is with him as well but since hearing of Master Dicks condition I believe he is on his way here at this time.” Great just what they need, another bat here to continue this messed up family reunion. 

“Whatever, there are enough “hero’s” out there doing damage control. Bruce should be here, its his own son.” Not that Jason wants him here, he just knows Dick would. 

“Master Jason, you know as well as I that he would be here if he could, but...” 

“But his first priority is and always will be Gotham.” Jason says bitterly. 

“I do agree that Master Bruce does need to weigh what is most important but that is not our place to change. He knows that the young Master is in good hands and will be receiving the best care in his absence. Yes, Dick needs him now but so does Gotham, he has obligations to both.” Jason keeps his mouth shut after that, allowing the older man a moment of peace. Looking at him now it seems as if he’s aged years in just one night. The tiredness in Alfred’s eyes and slump to his usually Brittishly perfect posture shakes Jason to his core, realizing that Dick truly is as much a grandson to Alfred as Bruce is his son. 

The weight of what they all might lose tonight hangs heavy in the air. 

Jason suddenly feels the room twirl around as his foot reminds him what agonizing pain a stupid bruise can be. 

Not wanting to be stuck in the suddenly stuffy room with his swirling thoughts going to a darker place and his body betraying him, Jason looks to the exit. “I need to clear my head.” He says quickly and gets up, wincing when the movement aggravates his foot even further. The medication Leslie had earlier given him feels as if it has completely worn off leaving Jason’s body far from happy about it. He limps, less graceful than before, to the exit and reaches for a smoke but realizes his leather jacket, along with his pack of cigarettes and red hood were all left behind at the cave. He groans loudly. 

Spenser the nurse is suddenly right in front of him, as if summoned by his pain. He’s like an annoying little puppy that doesn’t leave you alone. To make matters even worse he begins talking. 

“You know, Leslie is a great friend of mine and speaks highly of you. I would be happy to check over your foot for you just as a favor, no cost at all.” Spenser must be bored out of his mind or searching for an “in” with the Wayne family, whatever it is there is no way a person is this willing to help if there is nothing in it for them. 

“Oh the cost doesn’t matter Spence, only my dignity.” 

Spenser looks at him with, yep, puppy dog eyes. “Sir, I must insist.” Jason must insist that he leaves him alone. He’s about to push further that he gets the h*** out of his face but then his foot decides that moment to flare up, shooting a jolt of pain up his leg. 

“Fine! Whatever! If it means you will stop talking to me I will let you look at my foot. Happy?” Jason says just a notch above a growl. 

Spenser smiles and nods, asking Jason to follow him to a small patients room not being used. Jason will give him points on being persistent, he just has no idea why. 

“Jump up on there and put your foot on this table.” Spenser motions to the hard bed and brings out a foldable small table that is barely bellow the height of the bed. He closes the curtain, blocking them off from any walk by’s and pulls up a chair. Jason eyes him, then hops up with one foot to be seated. 

“So do you have a foot fetish or do you just get off on “healing” the injured?” 

“Excuse me?” Spenser says confused and takes a seat. Jason flicks his eyes to his foot. “Oh, no I just hate to see others in pain. Especially if theres something I can do to help.” Great now Jason feels like a b****. 

Spenser puts on some gloves and lightly takes Jasons foot in his hands. Jason clenches his jaw against the wave of pain. 

“There’s quite a bit of bruising and it looks really deep. How did this happen?” Spenser prods lightly around the ankle. 

“Ah, cliff jumping.” Jason says the first thing to come to mind. “Hit a rock on my way down, or when I hit the bottom, don’t know happened really fast and dude do you have to do that? There’s a bruise there I get it, cant you just give me something and send me on my way?” Jason pulls his foot away from Spenser’s grip. 

“This is really intense bruising, and the bruise has expanded past the point of the injury. This happened yesterday I’m guessing or the day before?” 

“Uh yeah around 11:00 or so, maybe later? Wasn’t really keeping track of time.”

“Your saying it hasn’t even been a day?” Spenser’s eyes widen. “And you went cliff jumping that late?”

“What can I say? Adrenaline junkie.” Spenser nods hesitantly. “Why?”

“Well see how the bruise is this deep purple blackish color? That typically happens after a day or so after the initial injury. To see its become this color and this swollen so quickly is, well its concerning.” He takes a closer look at Jason’s ankle. “This is looking like it may be Hematomas...” He mutters. 

“Um what was that?” 

“Oh sorry, when you came in you had ice on your foot correct? How long were you icing it?”

“I don’t know... half hour, more or less.” 

“Good, when it reaches 48 hours from when you were injured you’ll want to apply heat to it, to reabsorb the blood. Have you been feeling any pain up higher than just your foot and ankle?” Spenser 

“Well yeah I guess, but that’s normal, right?” Jason says, shifting in his seat again. 

“In some cases, yes. I’m also seeing a piercing here, looks like something sharp got you. Did Leslie already do the blood work for you? Check the clotting and everything?” You mean when Leslie drained my body of poison? Jason wants to say but that may raise some suspicions. Spenser releases Jasons foot. 

“Yeah pretty sure. She knows what she’s doing just, Dicks situation was a bit more important.” Spenser nods in agreement. 

“Hey Spence, on another note, not to make my dysfunctional family seem all that, but how come theres no paparazzi here? The people in the waiting room obviously recognized us but...?” 

“Oh, that would be thanks to Leslie, she sat down will all the staff here a few months ago and made sure that if any member of your family were to come in we would do a lock down of sorts, keep only the patients and family here. She really does care about all of you.” Spencer says with a small smile and Jason returns it half heartedly. What did they do to deserve Leslie. When Jason doesn’t respond Spenser interrupts the silent pause between them. 

“Alright so...um to check first are you taking any other medications at this time?” That results in a shake of the head. “Then I will be right back with a prescription and when Leslies out of surgery with your brother I’ll ask her for more details on what she’s done for you.” 

Spenser takes a blood sample as a precaution and then returns as promised with Ibuprofen and a smile, saying he will check in later, which Jason rolls his eyes at. He immediately jumps off the bed onto his good foot and mumbles a “thanks.” Even though Spenser is way too cheerful and puppy like for his tastes Jason could see, if he were to live in another life of no crime, no Red Hood, he could be somewhat friends with the guy. But this life he lives in only has enough room for one overly happy person and that is Dick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next Tim!!


End file.
